


Toe the Line

by mob_lake



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gingerpilot Week 2018, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Poor Poe, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, the darkpilot is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mob_lake/pseuds/mob_lake
Summary: Supreme Leader Ren finds a way to keep Hux in line.





	Toe the Line

**Author's Note:**

> a quick fic written for gingerpilot week 2018 (day 4- hurt/comfort)

Hux was already feeling unease when he was summoned the to throne room of Supreme Leader Ren’s flagship. Meeting with Ren was always a trying experience but this was combined with the fact that he hadn’t heard anything from Poe in weeks. They often went long stretches of time without seeing each other, but to not have any communication at all was certainly strange.

Hux walked briskly through the halls of the ship, almost longing for the gaudy decor of Supreme Leader Snoke. The amount of black Ren had insisted on bordered on unsettling. The snide remark he had planned died on his though as soon as entered the room and saw that Ren was not alone. Hux’s heart constricted in his throat.

There, kneeling to the left hand side of Ren’s massive throne, was Poe Dameron. He was wearing a tight black tunic and trousers and his cheek was pressed against Ren’s thigh as he gazed up at him with what could be only described as adoration. Ren ran his long fingers through Poe’s dark curls absently as he looked directly at Hux.

“Good of you to finally join us, Grand Marshal Hux. Poe, pet, say hello to the Grand Marshal.” 

Poe seemed barely able to tear his eyes away from Ren as he gave Hux a polite nod, “Pleased to meet you, Grand Marshal.”

No teasing wink or ridiculous nickname. No smirk that said ‘you can’t fool me.’ Whoever this was, it wasn’t his Poe. 

“What the bloody hells is going on Ren?” 

Ren’s hand moved to cup Poe’s cheek, “One of my Knights found him patrolling the outskirts of Eadu. I thought about having him publicly executed but...” Ren rubbed his thumb along Poe’s lower lip and Poe closed his eyes and parted his mouth, “Well, I’m sure you know, Grand Marshal.”

Hux felt bile rise up as he watched Ren touch his lover, but he fought to keep the disgust off his face.

“Why would I know or care about a rebel pilot?”

Ren’s answering grin was unsettling, “Grand Marshal, don’t you think the first thing I did was break into his mind? He fought hard, I’ll give him that, but everyone breaks in the end.... Tage.”

There was no need to pretend and Hux let the anger show on his face, “What’s the point of this, Ren?” 

“Insurance,” Ren tugged Poe up and into his lap and the pilot melted against him, “You think I don’t know you’ve been planning to overthrow me? I thought you were smarter than that, Armitage. He’ll be perfectly fine so long as you stay in line.” 

The smug tone in Ren’s voice and the way he rubbed Poe’s thigh had Hux itching for his blaster. His insides burned liquid hot as he stared Ren down.

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll have you shoot him. Now play nice Grand Marshal, I might even let you have him for an hour or two.”

Hux clenched and unclenched his fists. How dare Ren think he could force his loyalty, touch what was his. 

“As you wish, Supreme Leader.”

Even as Hux spoke, the burning magma inside turned to glass stone. He chanced one more look at Poe before turning on his heels, a plan already forming in his mind. Kylo Ren would learn the price of going up against Grand Marshal Armitage Hux.


End file.
